In the computing industry, securing information is of utmost importance. Today, there are many available techniques to secure information. One of the known ways of securing information is to protect the information by locking the information either by providing an authorization code or by encrypting the information. This enables an authorized user or a limited number of users to access the locked information. This methodology of protecting information by locking with the authorization code prevents attempts made by other users from accessing the information.
The authorization code plays a very significant role in securing the personal information from being accessed by others. In the current scenario, the user's information pertaining to messages, emails, working environment, photos, bank account information, credit card information, social security information, permanent account information and the like are protected by the authorization code due to our dependency on the digital world created by the internet. Therefore, it is quite important to create a strong authorization code and remember it as the computing industry has become quite vulnerable to the other set of users known as computer crackers and hackers. If a cracker gains access of the authorization code of a particular user, user's information no longer remains confidential and the user's privacy is compromised, which may further results in bringing misfortune or defaming or blackmailing the user. This made the user to create strong authorization code which cannot be cracked easily by any computer software, crackers or hackers. However, such authorization code becomes very difficult to remember as the combination of the characters cannot to be correlated with any subject which will help the user to remember. However, tough the user memorizes the authorization code but may be forgotten over time, which may result in panic at the hour of need and delay.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a computerized system that will aim at enabling the user to create a strong authorization code for protecting the user's information. Further, there is a need for a solution that enables the user to remember the created authorization code easily.